


Peaceful evenings

by 96617



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96617/pseuds/96617
Summary: “Hehe,” the star-like boy giggles lightly and Nayuta frowns slightly.“What.”“I was just thinking about how the first time you blew my hair dry, you used the wrong hairbrush, and my hair looked and felt all funny afterwards.”“Ugh.”Snippets of Ren and Nayuta's life during quiet and loving moments together.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 32





	1. Comfortable silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
>  ~~I'm that chaotic nayurenweek artist who did everything last minute even though they had 2 months to prepare hello,~~  
>  I love Nayuren with my whole heart and soul and had/have SO MANY ideas for them from headcanons to entire AUs, a chatfic wip, crackfic wip, **just so much**. But in the end I couldn't get much done even though I went as far as to say to my friends "IF I DON'T POST A NAYUREN DRABBLE COLLECTION BY THE END OF 2020 WHO THE FCK AM I" and the thing is, 2020 is already ending. Oopsie!  
> Thankfully though, I have these few comfort drabbles I wrote before, and they are all toothrotting. Tehe☆

Nayuta and Ren have been sitting at the table in silence for a while now, the only sounds being the light scratching of mechanical pencils and the faint, ever present ambient humming of the electricity inside the walls and appliances.

The silence is nice, the warmth from the heater and Nayuta’s scent makes Ren sleepy in a comfortable way.

Ren is not exactly sure as to how much time has passed since he stepped inside Nayuta’s room, but the sky outside is fully dark by now and their unfinished coffees have gone cold.

Ren peeks over his thick frames, studying Nayuta’s focused look through his white bangs. He thinks about the ticklish feeling of Nayuta’s long, soft lashes brushing against his face when they kiss, about the smell of cat and coffee, about... 

“What are you looking at?”

Nayuta’s gaze and his — not actually — cold tone startles Ren out of his trance and Ren feels heat spread in his cheeks and ears, and he looks down as he plays nervously with the end of his sleeves.

“Ah, umm--”

When he looks back up, though, Nayuta is bent over the table, centimeters away from him. The moment their lips touch, embarrassment is all replaced by just Nayuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading♡  
> Follow me for my art on Twitter [@9ro617](http://twitter.com/9ro617)  
> I'm shy so I don't tweet a lot, but please feel free to @mention me or DM me if you want to chat and talk about AAside, I would love to be friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Warm air blows through Ren’s strands as Nayuta brushes through with his fingers carefully. Ren is sitting cross-legged on the floor, Nayuta on the couch behind him for convenience. They have been going through this routine quite often, so much that the way of handling Ren’s wavy hair is muscle memory for Nayuta by now.

Ren’s hair is already dry and soft to the touch, but Nayuta goes on for just a bit longer, sliding his fingers gently from Ren’s nape to the top of his head. Eventually, he turns off the hairdryer.

“Go put it back wherever.”

“Hm, thank you.”

“Hmph.”

Ren cranes his neck to look at Nayuta as he puts the hairdryer in his laps and reaches up to him. Nayuta stares into Ren’s glimmering violet eyes — still loving the way he can almost see stars in them even after all these years — and bends down to bury his nose in Ren’s bangs. He never speaks about the way he cherishes the look in Ren’s eyes, but Ren has learnt to decipher his silent confessions with time.

“Hehe,” the star-like boy giggles lightly and Nayuta frowns slightly.

“What.”

“I was just thinking about how the first time you blew my hair dry, you used the wrong hairbrush, and my hair looked and felt all funny afterwards.”

“Ugh.”

Nayuta moves to leave but Ren catches his face between his hands. Nayuta can feel the coolness of Ren’s half of their matching rings on his face, and feels tickles in his chest — ones that even after all this time he will never get used to, but ones that he thinks aren’t so bad either.

“Thank you, Nayuta-kun.”

Nayuta sighs, feigning annoyance.

“Go put back the fucking hairdryer I’m going to bed.”

“Hm.”

“Don’t take your time.” He pauses. “...It’s cold.”

“Yeah,” Ren smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!✧


End file.
